History
by QuinnJ
Summary: Prequel to Confrontations: This story explores Tink's past a bit more. At least from the moment she got her wings taken. We'll see how she got to Neverland, how she got to be friends and enemies with Pan and why Hook left her behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is yet another one of my abandoned ideas. I've been going through all my files looking for a story that may have had some potential and this was one of them. It's supposed to be a prequel to 'Confrontations' as well as an elaboration on Tink's history. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Closed in. That's what she was. She had to appear before all of the fairy court and be sentenced. Wingless. For all to see. They had all stared at her with disapproving and disappointed looks. Few pitied her. Many resented her. Even before today. The hostility had been tangible. Yes, they were angry alright. Angry for giving the fairies a bad name. Her heart had felt heavy when they had banished her. Where was she to go? With tears in her eyes she had walked out of the room that was buzzing with voices, talking about her behind her back. Agreeing with each other on how badly Tinkerbell, the green fairy, had deserved her fate so.<p>

Dusk had fallen and when she finally arrived at her home, a small nook in an old oak tree, in the Enchanted Forest, they were there. Waiting for her. And now they surrounded her. She was closed in. She looked around at their faces. These were once her friends. Right now though, they were anything but friendly. She could feel the anger radiating off of them.

"Here to kick me when I'm down?" Tinkerbell asked. Her voice was hard and bitter and yet disconnected almost as if she accepted whatever fate they had in mind for her.

"You're a disgrace, Tinkerbell."

"Yes, you don't belong here."

"You're not one of us anymore _Green_."

From all sides fairies were shouting at her.

"Wait," came a small voice from the back of the group. A sweet looking fairy with brown curls and a pink dress, came floating to the front of the group ending up right next to Tinkerbell on the ground. "We can't just abandon her. I think she needs us, now more than ever."

"Nova, I know you're new so I'll explain something to you. We don't associate with fallen fairies who are former thieves."

Nova tried to protest, but she was cut off again. She looked at Tinkerbell, who looked at her. She didn't know what to do. She was the new girl, so she had no say at all. That's how it worked. Tinkerbell's expression showed no emotion, but her hand squeezed Nova's letting her know it was okay. She understood. After all she had been the new girl once too. And fairies, they could be quite fierce and unforgiving. That's why none of the fairies ever truly cared much about her. She was too different. They couldn't connect with her. Except the few who were standing around her now. And even they eventually turned on her as it would appear at this very moment.

"You have to go Tink, you can't stay here," Delia, a fairy who used to always defend Tinkerbell, declared.

As much as it hurt her to hear that, Tinkerbell wasn't entirely sure she wanted to stay. Not when everyone around her would remind her of what she used to be. Of what they had and she didn't. On the other hand, the little green fairy had no idea where she would go if not here.

"No. This is my home and this is where I'll stay," she protested with a fiery look in her eye. Fists balled to hold in all of her anger.

"No. You won't. We've already arranged a place for you," Onyx, a black haired fairy with a dark navy attire, spoke up. She had her arms crossed and a nasty grin on her face.

"What do you mean, _arranged_?" Tinkerbell replied with a growl in her voice. She was getting fed up with this. She had just lost everything that made her special, everything that made her 'Tinkerbell'. And now she was being cast out by her peers? As if she was some untouchable. So much for friendship among fairies.

"We made a deal."

Tink's mind was frantically trying to make sense of their vague statements, but without much luck.

"Look, could you just tell me straight out what you want to say, because..."

"We got you a new place to stay. Somewhere far away. Away from us. Where you won't be able to tarnish the reputation of fairies any further," Onyx explained with an air of nonchalance. This sent Tink over the edge. How dare she.

"Listen here you, I didn't tarnish anything! I helped someone who needed it."

"By stealing fairy dust! And you were helping a woman whose heart is as dark as the night!"

"That is not true! All she needs is someone to believe in her."

"Her darkness, will destroy many lives some day. Blue told us that. And yet you still stand up for this witch? How blind can you be Tinkerbell?!" Onyx was now yelling at her and about as close to attacking the ex-fairy as she was going to get, had it not been for some of the other fairies holding her back.

Seeing that this discussion wasn't going anywhere, Tink pressed her lips together folding her arms over her chest. Clearly Blue's word was always law in their eyes. "So? Now what? You're going to kick me out?"

"Yes," the dark haired fairy replied rather honestly.

Nova bravely stepped in front of Tinkerbell now, "Y-you can't do that," she let out breathlessly, not believing the fairies would actually abandon one of their own.

Instantly, Onyx flew dangerously close to her. "You're either with _us_, or with _her _Nova, choose wisely." Nova let her head hang. How could they make her choose. She had only just gotten her wings and now she had to choose between them and Tinkerbell. Granted, a fairy with whom she had barely spent any time at all, but... this wasn't right.

"What's it gonna be?" Onyx demanded harshly.

Nova trembled and slowly floated into the air to join the group again. Barely above a whisper she answered, "I'll stay."

Onyx flashed her a satisfied grin, "That's a good decision, Nova."

Tinkerbell hadn't expected any other outcome, so she was neither surprised nor angry. Nova would have no chance at all had she stood with her. It was better for her to stay and learn how to be a proper fairy. A good fairy. Unlike her.

"Alright then, time to say our goodbyes I think," Onyx announced a little too gleefully.

"When was he supposed to arrive?" a timid looking fairy named Clarette whispered.

"Soon," Onyx replied curtly.

"Let's go," she took a hold of Tink's arm and flew them to a secluded spot in the forest. They all landed gracefully, while Tink was dropped to her knees on the ground. They hovered over her, whispering.

"Where is he?"

"Are we sure this was the right spot?"

"When did he say he would come?"

Onyx was getting annoyed with all their buzzing. "He'll be here," she stated in a loud voice.

He? Who was he? Tink raised her head to look up at the fairies and scanned the air above. Who was coming? What was going on? But before she could ask any of those questions, a dark figure swooped in from the sky. It was a large figure so Tinkerbell gathered he or she was at least human sized. But humans don't fly, do they?

When the figure landed right where the fairies were grouped she could make out the silhouette of a boy.

"You have something for me?" he declared in an authoritative tone, making it sound more like a statement than an actual question.

"We do," Onyx purred humbly as she gestured towards Tinkerbell who was still observing the entire scene from her spot on the grass. The boy looked down at his feet and saw a tiny speck of bright green staring up at him. Then without much of a warning the boy grabbed a hold of Onyx and squeezed her in his hand.

"You brought me this? Are you playing games with me, fairy? Because I know a lot about games and the one I'll be playing with you won't have you coming out as the winner if you're wasting my time."

"S-she's a fallen fairy. She had her wings taken away from her a-and..." Onyx choked out.

"A fairy without magic? _What _use is that?" he gritted through his teeth impatiently.

"There are many ways to use a fairy," Cherry, one of Onyx's friends replied, fluttering up next to them.

The boy seemed to contemplate this. He let go of the fairy and she toppled over in the air from the force with which he'd pushed her away from him. She recovered quickly and was held up for support by Cherry who then continued, "She could be very useful indeed, Pan."

He crouched down to the ground and examined Tinkerbell. She eyed him defiantly. She didn't like this boy at all. She had a really bad feeling about him. A grin formed on his lips immediately. Apparently he had quite a good feeling about her.

"Hm..." he pondered to himself. She was tiny, but he could fix that. And then she'd be the perfect little tool for him and his lost boys.

"Agreed. I'll take her," he said as though he had just gotten a good deal on some livestock. Quick as a flash he conjured a small cage around Tinkerbell. He picked her up and grinned at her again through the bars.

"Excellent," Onyx concluded. "And your end of the bargain? You'll return our sisters to us?"

Tinkerbell turned around. "What?!" They had traded her in?

"I don't think so," Pan plainly stated.

"But you can't go back on your word. _Her _for our sisters. That was the deal!" Onyx yelled, pointing at Tinkerbell.

Pan shot out his hand and the fairy began to choke, "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do, _fairy_." Tinkerbell gasped. "The deal was, one of your most powerful fairies for the ones I took to Neverland. You gave me a broken fairy, so you get nothing."

He balled his fist some more making her twist with pain. As he stepped closer towards her, his eyes gleamed with malice.

"I don't believe in you."

With those final words he had sealed her fate. The fairy dropped out of the sky. As her tiny little body connected with the soil, Tinkerbell put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming. She just witnessed a fairy being killed and now she was a prisoner to the one who had done the killing.

Peter Pan took off into the sky again, leaving behind the tragic scene and taking with him a very frightened ex-fairy who had no choice but to accept her fate as she was forced to watch her old life disappear right before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you lovely guest reviewer! And yay! for the followers. **

* * *

><p>They'd been flying for a long time now, the journey seemed to have no ending. Tinkerbell sat at the bottom of her little cage, feeling the breeze of the night air against her skin. She caught a glimpse of a bunch of houses down below. She had no idea where she would be taken. They had simply traded her in and it hadn't even worked. The other fairies that apparently had been kept in a place called 'Neverland', would not return home and now, neither would Tinkerbell. Ever again.<p>

She must have dozed off, because promptly she toppled over. It was the boy; he was shaking the cage in his hand to wake her up. Tinkerbell stood up, a little dazed and more than a little annoyed.

"Hey! Would you stop that!" she yelled, which being fairy sized still, sounded more like tiny bells ringing. The boy laughed, opened up the cage and grabbed her tiny body in his fist. Tinkerbell started to slam her own little fists down onto his hand which apparently amused the boy even further. But suddenly the laughter stopped and his face turned serious. He looked at her and then threw her on the ground with excessive force. Tink's head bounced on the hard rocky soil causing a cut to be formed on her forehead. Her ankle felt hurt, because when she tried to push herself up, she went down again.

When she sensed the boy hovering over her, she found herself engulfed in a puff of green smoke. Blinking rapidly, she shook her head. Then, as soon as the smoke cleared she opened her eyes once more, examining her surroundings. Still the same. She glanced down at herself. _Not _the same. She was bigger. She gasped when the boy extended his hand towards her.

"Here, let me help you up."

Tinkerbell eyed him suspiciously, but took his hand nonetheless. He hauled her to her feet. Well, foot, she tried not to put too much weight on her sprained ankle, but backed up slightly anyway.

"You.. who are you?"

He made an exaggerated bow and introduced himself. " The name's Peter. Peter Pan."

"You killed Onyx," were Tink's next words, her eyes clouding over. She was his size now, she didn't need to fear him. Or so she thought.

"That I did. I don't like being double crossed," he replied in a dark tone. Suggesting the statement was a warning. "Nor do I like bad manners," he added, waiting for her to give him her name. When it didn't come, he took a step towards her, which startled her so that she stumbled backwards, her ankle causing her to fall back to the ground.

"And you are?" Pan inquired with a growl. Clearly he was trying to restrain himself.

"My name is Tinkerbell."

Pan sneered at the sweetly sounding name, but quickly masked his distaste with a smile. Though, it was more of a wolfish grin, but it was the best he could do. "Tinkerbell... welcome to Neverland."

The ex-fairy narrowed her eyes at him. "Welcome? You make it sound like I'm a guest."

"Oh but you are... Or should I say, you could be. If you don't give me any trouble."

Pan nearly laughed at his own words. Of course she was going to be trouble, he knew it the minute he laid eyes on her. In fact he was sort of counting on it.

He looked her up and down and while he did, he squinted his eyes in an exaggerated manner, pretending he was blinded. "Do you have to be so... bright?" he complained. Now that she was bigger, the glittering of her outfit was decidedly more noticeable.

Tinkerbell scoffed. Was he insulting her? How dare he? She was always very proud of her appearance and took great care in looking after herself. Dressed to a tee from her blond curls down to her shoes.

"I'm _sorry_, but this is my dress and I don't have anything else," she asserted, while putting her hands in her side, taking a defensive stance.

Pan waved his hand at her and in the blink of an eye he had her in, what he thought, Neverland appropriate attire. "Well now you do."

Again she glanced down at herself and saw that he had replaced her sparkly green dress with a dark green, decidedly less sparkly, tunic of sorts. Tinkerbell furrowed her eyebrows sceptically. She looked so plain. So dark and dreadful and... deplorable. She looked... like _him_. It didn't escape her notice that indeed he had dressed her in something that was awfully similar to his own attire. Letting that realization sink in, she groaned inwardly and gave him a foul stare.

"Suits your personality better now, don't you think? And I've kept it embarrassingly revealing, just as you seem to like it."

That did it. Tinkerbell lunged forward and just as she was about to lift her hand to slap the hell out of this boy, he caught her wrist in mid-air.

Pan raised an eyebrow slowly and tightened his grip. "Now what did I tell you about making trouble?"

The ex-fairy jerked her arm out of his grasp and resorted to scowling instead. They stood like that for a while, staring each other down. Finally she averted her eyes. Small however that single gesture may have been, it gave Pan a great sense of victory.

"Come on. Time to meet the lost boys. Also, we need to fix that ankle of yours." He kicked her leg causing her to collapse in front of him. "It's in bad shape."

Pan hoisted her up by the arm and pulled her along through the dense forest.

Tinkerbell stumbled onward, not exactly willing to resist. Her leg was hurting pretty badly and fighting Pan would be completely futile at the moment. Who was this boy anyway? He had powerful magic that much was clear. But what did he want with her? _She _had no magic at all and from what she gathered, that was exactly what he had been after. Magic.

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at a campsite. A fire was lit and there were boys of different ages all over the place. One of the boys who sat close to the fire looked up as soon as they had stepped out into the clearing. He was wearing a hood and from underneath it peeked wild blond hair. Tink's eyes widened. Instinctively she recoiled. A whole camp filled with boys just like Pan? This couldn't be happening.

"Pan, you've returned," said the hooded boy.

"I have, Felix, and I brought a gift."

He threw Tinkerbell in his arms and watched her struggle. She was defiant. For now... Oh yes, this little fallen fairy would be a great instrument in teaching the boys how to break someone.

"In fact I've brought a gift for you all!"

Every single one of the boys was now staring at their leader and the girl in Felix's arms. The sudden silence and prying eyes froze Tinkerbell to her spot.

Pan ripped her away from Felix and held her out in front him like a prize. "_This_, is Tinkerbell, a former fairy! She'll be staying in Neverland with us. Do make her feel welcome boys."

While they cheered loudly, Pan pulled Tinkerbell back against his chest, stroking her cheek gently. He could feel her shiver all over. "Are you frightened of me, Tinkerbell?"

Tink's jaw almost dropped in disbelief.

"You've killed my sisters..." she started, but Pan interrupted.

"Sisters? You mean those insects who cast you out? Who traded you like an object? Who made you feel worth less than all the rest of them? Those sisters?"

Tink's eyes watered up. The words stung, she couldn't deny that.

"Don't tell me it didn't feel good to see them get what they deserved," he purred in her ear.

At this she fell silent. He hit the nail on the head. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself but she was glad they got punished. She was glad they were gone. This thought horrified her so that she felt her knees get weak and if Pan hadn't been holding on to her, she surely would've tumbled down for the umpteenth time that day. She wasn't like this. She wasn't vindictive or, evil.

"Felix!" Pan turned his attention back to him, shoving Tinkerbell at him. "You entertain yourselves now. I have to run an errand. I'll be back soon."

"So... a fairy huh," Felix scoffed and poked her in the back, "Where are your wings?"

"_Ex_-fairy," she all but snarled at him.

"Right, a _helpless _fairy," Felix chuckled. "Pan sure knows how to pick them."

"Get off me." Tinkerbell tried to shake him off, but to no avail. Felix further closed the distance between them. Human size or not, with him being so tall, he still towered over her. He clasped his hands firmly around her arms and pushed her back until the bark of a nearby tree pressed sharply into her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, refusing to cry out. Her ankle was throbbing and she couldn't much longer stay upright. Felix could tell she was having a hard time standing so he let go and watched her slump to the ground.

"Better grow a thick skin, fairy, boys like to play rough."

Without another word he returned to the fire where he was joined by a few other boys who were curious about the 'girl' and just _had _to know what Felix found out about her. Which wasn't a whole lot if he were honest. He should remember to talk to Pan about her when he'd come back.

Pan, being on the other side of the island, had different matters to attend to. Those pesky pixies had tricked him. Or, tried to anyway. Now they had to pay the price. In the distance he could vaguely make out little lights. Those lights had once been bright and visible for miles, but Pan had made good use of the fairies' magic. He'd of course waited to make the deal until he was sure he had drained pretty much all of them. They were useless to him now.

"Well well, seems your little companions on the other side don't much care for you lot," he announced and opened the small door of the birdcage he kept them in. Several tiny gasps sounded from inside the prison.

"Time to put the lights out."


End file.
